Embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and structures which determine an item of interest in a sample.
To provide information about a patient""s health, a number of tests can be performed on a patient sample, such as the patient""s bodily fluids. These bodily fluids may include blood, urine, etc. The tests performed on the patient""s bodily fluids can determine an item of interest in the bodily fluids. Based on the determination of the item of interest in the patient""s bodily fluids, information about the patient""s health status can be obtained.
One embodiment discussed herein relates to a structure for performing a process for determining an item of interest in a sample. The structure comprises a process path. The process path comprises a process lane including a process step performance lane where a process step is performed, and a process step avoidance lane where the process step is avoided. A first prime mover is operatively connected with the process path for moving a container holding the sample along the process path. A first pipetting system is operatively associated with the process path for introducing the sample to the container. A second pipetting system is operatively associated with the process path for introducing a reagent to the container. A device is operatively connected with the process path and is selectively engagable with the container for mixing the sample and the reagent in the container. A second prime mover is operatively connected with the process path for selectively positioning the container in a selected one of the process step performance lane and the process step avoidance lane. A reader is operatively connected with the process path for determining the item of interest in the sample based upon a reaction between the sample and the reagent.
In another embodiment, the structure comprises a process path. The process path comprises a process lane accepting a container for the sample. The process lane includes a process step performance lane where a process step is performed, and a process step avoidance lane where the process step is avoided.
In an additional embodiment, a structure comprises a process step performance lane accepting a container for the sample where a process step is performed, and a process step avoidance lane accepting the container where the process step is avoided.
Another embodiment provides a structure comprising a cover, a base connected with the cover, a disk rotatably disposed between the cover and the base and a slot disposed on the disk for accepting a container for the sample. The slot has a longitudinal axis and the container is movable along the longitudinal axis.
Yet a further embodiment provides a structure comprising a process lane for accepting a container for holding the sample. The process lane includes a bypass region for selectively automatically performing a process step on the sample in the container.
Other embodiments provide a structure comprising a process lane for accepting a container for holding the sample. The process lane includes an element for providing selective automated performance of a determination of item of interest process step.